


Seandainya Dulu....

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Hotaru's Birthday Series [8]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: #ほたる生誕祭2019, Birthday, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Shinrei merasa bersyukur ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Keikoku. seandainya dulu sama seperti saat ini.





	Seandainya Dulu....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine-san.
> 
> OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTARU!!! XDD

Shinrei merasa bersyukur ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Keikoku. Meski di kehidupan sebelumnya ia menyesalinya, tapi di kehidupan saat ini ia mensyukurinya dengan tulus. Shinrei merasa seandainya di kehidupan sebelumnya sang ayah tidak membunuh ibu Keikoku, Keikoku akan bersikap sama seperti saat ini. Masih nyebelin. Namun, tidak persis seperti dulu. Setengah adiknya itu kini sudah bisa berekspresi yha meski masih sedikit datar. Perkataannya juga mulai nyambung, setidaknya tidak satu arah seperti dulu. Shinrei tidak tahu, setengah adiknya itu ingat atau tidak mengenai kehidupan di masa sebelumnya itu. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Kamar asrama kita tidak jauh beda." Ucap setengah adiknya. 

"Kan depan-depanan." Ujar Shinrei. "Kasur di kamarku kan double bed…, kita tidur bareng ya malam ini."

"Penakut."

"ENAK AJA! Kan tadi kamu bilang di ruangan mu kamar utamanya dipakai Miyazawa-san!"

"Masa'?"

"IYA!" Shinrei memijat keningnya. Shinrei berhenti memijat saat mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir setengah adiknya itu. Shinrei mengangkat kepalanya melihat setengah adiknya terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dari sorot mata adiknya, Shinrei tahu persis adiknya itu tertawa.  _ 'Andai saja dulu dia seperti ini.' _

"Nanti Saisei marah karena kita homo."

Shinrei mengepalkan tangannya dan melempar kunci kamarnya ke arah setengah adiknya. Setengah adiknya itu menghindar sembari tertawa datar. Shinrei jadi sedikit menyesal ia sempat ingin kalau adiknya dulu begini.

"KALAU KAKAK ADIK KAN GAK APA KALI!!" Bentak Shinrei kesal.

"Kau kakakku?"

"PERSETAN!"

"Haha." Adiknya itu tertawa datar. Shinrei menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Dan Miyazawa-san akan kecewa saat tau kau homo denganku!"

"Miyazawa-san kenapa kecewa?" Keikoku duduk di sofa tanpa bertanya pada empunya. Ia mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Lho, kan kata Saisei, Miyazawa-san menyukaimu sejak zaman SMP? Dan bukannya harusnya dia sudah menembakmu?"

Keikoku menjatuhkan remote televisi untungnya masih jatuh di atas sofa. Shinrei tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dulu dia sering dibilang tidak peka oleh adiknya itu, tapi kali ini sang adiklah yang tidak peka. Shinrei terperangah, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah adiknya memerah. Keikoku menutup mulutnya lagi dengan tangan. Wajahnya kembali datar dan memandang Shinrei.

"Sudah tahu. Memangnya dia masih mengincarku ya?"

_ 'Terus reaksinya tadi itu maksudnya apa sih?' _ Batin Shinrei kesal. "Entahlah, tapi pernah dia dulu di wawancara. Katanya dia masih menyukai teman sekelasnya yang sangat pintar di akhir masa SMP."

"Nakayama-san kali maksudnya."

"Nakayama-san?" Shinrei memandang adiknya itu. Adiknya itu menekan-nekan remote televisi dan mencari channel yang menarik untuknya.

"Soalnya teman sekelasnya yang sangat pintar di tahun ketiganya saat itu cuma Nakayama Kiru. Aku kan satu kelas dengan Miyazawa-san hanya di tahun pertama."

"Oh begitu." Shinrei menopang dagunya lalu duduk di samping Keikoku.  _ 'Jangan-jangan tadi reaksinya muncul karena sebenarnya dia juga berharap dengan Miyazawa-san, ya? Wah, di zaman ini dia mulai suka pada wanita juga.' _

"Eh, atau aku sekelas juga ya dengan Miyazawa-san di tahun ketiga? Seingatku aku sekelas dengan Nakayama-san juga di tahun ketiga." Keikoku memiringkan kepalanya.

_ 'Waduh, cinta segitiga nih.' _ Shinrei berdeham. "Kalau ternyata kamu yang disuka gimana? Bisa saja karena diwawancara wartawan infotainment, dia bohong gitu?"

Keikoku menggaruk kepalanya. "Emang bisa gitu?"

"Kalau di andai-andai mah semua bisa, Keikoku."

"Namaku Hotaru."

"Iya, iya Hotaru…." Shinrei tertawa dalam hati, hanya ini yang tidak berubah dari masa sebelumnya. Permasalahan namanya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bikin dia suka aku? Menurutmu gimana?"

_ 'Iya sih…, kalau liat dari bagaimana cara Nakayama-san beretika, bertutur, serta pemikirannya jelas jauh lebih tinggi daripada Keikoku di zaman ini.' _ Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya itu. "Ketampananmu mungkin."

"Aku, Miyazawa-san, Juga Tomoe bersaudara sudah pernah liat wajah asli Nakayama-san, lho. Aku rasa mereka juga yakin kalau Nakayama-san jauh lebih tampan dariku." Jelas Keikoku.

_ 'Bisa ada manusia sesempurna itu ya? Sudah Tampan, Pintar Pula.' _ Shinrei mengurut dadanya. "Tingkah lucumu mungkin?"

"Aku bukan pelawak."

"Tapi dari zaman dulu juga kamu lucu-lucu nyebelin."

"Ha?" Shinrei memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya untuk sesaat. Selama 18 tahun ini dia memang tidak memang tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan adiknya itu.

"Oh, kau ingat juga ya." Bisik adiknya itu. Shinrei berbalik dan memandang Keikoku yang kini melihat keluar jendela. Keikoku berbalik memandang Shinrei, ia meletakkan lengannya di atas Sofa lalu bertopang dagu. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Iya aku ingat, zaman di mana kita masih seorang samurai dan setengah saudara."

"Kita sekarang masih setengah saudara kau ingat?"

"Iya sih." Shinrei menghela nafas. "Aku pikir kamu tidak ingat. Kau paham…, tingkahmu sedikit berbeda."

Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Soalnya ayah kita sedikit beda perlakuannya juga. Cuma mengusir, tapi tidak membunuh. seandainya dulu cuma begini, mungkin aku dan kamu hanya bersaing di kepintaran seperti ini."

"Mungkin karena di zaman ini pihak berwenang lebih berfungsi ya daripada zaman dulu. Makanya ayah tidak berusaha membunuhmu."

"Bisa jadi. Apalagi sekarang banyak teknologi. Teknologi zaman sekarang membuat privasi jadi barang mahal."

"Oh, ya. Tanggal ulang tahunmu juga berubah ya."

"Ha?"

"Kita kan masih percaya penanggalan bisa mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan."

"Haha…, aku tidak."

"Moouu…." Shinrei mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Eh, dulu ulang tahunmu tanggal berapa?"

"Hari ini."

"Ha?"

"Hari ini, Musim Panas, 13 Agustus."

Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun kalau gitu."

"Beda zaman tahu."

"Tetap saja. Ini hari pertama kamu lahir di dunia kan? Meski di kehidupan sekarang sudah berubah, tapi…, kamu tetap pernah lahir di hari ini." Shinrei berdiri dari sofa lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Yuk,aku traktir!"

"Haha…, terserahmu lah." Keikoku tersenyum tulus dan menyambut uluran tangan Shinrei.

"Nanti aku kasih tips dan trik juga supaya Miyazawa-san menyukaimu!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi ke restoran keluargamu!"

"Ini mah sama saja aku yang traktir." Kekeh Keikoku. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar asrama yang ditempati Shinrei itu. Shinrei melirik adiknya yang tersenyum lembut. 

_ 'Ah, seandainya dulu bisa seperti ini.' _ Batin Shinrei.


End file.
